


Celestial

by enbypitch (endinflames)



Series: Aspen's works for Carry On Coundown 2020 (COC 2020) [8]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms, Simon Snow Trilogy
Genre: COC 2020, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020, Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry on Countdown Day 12, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Kissing, M/M, Nonbinary Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, They/Them Pronouns for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Trans Simon Snow, Wings, because im trans mlm and i wanted to write trans mlm, not explicitly but hes trans, so theyre both trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endinflames/pseuds/enbypitch
Summary: "Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?"
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Aspen's works for Carry On Coundown 2020 (COC 2020) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026715
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Celestial

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot for Carry On Countdown Day 12, DEC 6th: Wings

— You’re an angel, Snow.

Simon and Baz had been lying together on the couch, cuddling. At first, Penelope was watching a movie with them, but after some hand holding and a few kisses, she decided the two of them were getting “too mushy for their own good” and she’d rather watch a movie by herself, in her room. Baz took that as an invitation for more displays of physical affection, and, after holding Simon for quite some time while playing with his hair, they started kissing Simon’s shoulders and back and wings until they stopped to admire him. They sat up on the couch, looking at Simon lying down, no longer held by them but still laying on his side, lazily and curiously looking up at them. His blue eyes, his curls, his smile, his warm skin, his smell – everything in him _screamed_ “angelical”.

Simon smiled, awkward and blushing at the sudden compliment.

— I mean it.— Baz leaned down to kiss his forehead.

— Oh, sure.— Simon snorted.— A _fallen_ angel, maybe.

— A _regular_ angel. More than that, actually. The most beautiful angel.

— Oh, shut up-

— I still can’t believe that my boyfriend is so angelic, that “ _Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings_ ” actually _works_ on him. It’s completely infuriating.

To Simon, “completely infuriating” meant something else entirely, and, apparently, to Baz as well – that much was clear when they gave Simon a big smile and leaned down to kiss him. Simon laughed, putting some distance between him and Baz so he could actually look at them. They sat up again, bringing Simon up with them, holding his hand.

— You know that Penny keeps saying that it only works because magic understands metaphor.— Simon smiled.

— Still,— Baz leaned forward to kiss Simon in the cheek.— you had to be at least a little angelic so it could work. And turns out you’re a lot angelic. You’re absolutely divine, Snow. Truly heavenly. 

Despite his best instincts telling him to kiss them, Simon raised his eyebrows at Baz (he still couldn’t figure out how to raise one eyebrow alone, no matter how many countless hours he spent practicing in front of the mirror).

— Why are you being so sappy today, darling?— Simon caressed Baz’s cheek, and they tried to fight back a smile while raising an eyebrow.

— I can’t even compliment my own angelic winged boyfriend without being called _sappy_?— they scoffed.— _Please_. I haven’t even done my worst.

Simon blinked, waiting. Baz lied down on the couch again and smiled.

— I’m not above bad flirting, Snow. Just because I spent years without doing the “ _Am I dead, angel? Because this must be heaven!_ ” line it doesn’t mean I’m necessarily _above_ it.

— If you were the one with wings, it wouldn’t be _minutes_ until I asked you what time you had to be back in heaven,— he paused to smirk.— _angel-face_.

— Oh, shut up, you ethereal nightmare.— Baz laughed.— Now, will you get down and lie with me again so I can keep kissing your lovely face and / or angel-demon wings?

Simon pulled them into another kiss.

— Penny’s right. We’re too mushy.

— There’s no such thing as “ _too”_ _mushy_ , angel.


End file.
